A Welcome Distraction
by Booglebee
Summary: Brittany and Santana decide to go to the movies but get bored and find a way to entertain themselves.   I can't write summary's properly!


_**So this was originally a story I wrote as part of a challenge a couple of years ago for a different fandom. But I thought I would edit it a bit and turn in into a Brittana one-shot instead. If anyone reads I hope you like it. It is the only fanfiction I have ever written so sorry if it isn't too good. Also it is 11:30pm here and I think I checked for mistakes but there might still be some. Or things I didn't edit out of the original story. Enjoy :)  
>Also I don't think I will write anymore stories..although will see if anyone even reads or likes this, but if I do so my tumblr is uniquentity if anyone is interested.<strong>_

l  
>l<p>

"San! C'mon we are going to be late for the movie. Just pick something already. " Brittany said as she tugged gently on Santana's left arm. She loved Santana, more than anything else in this world. At times she still couldn't believe she was finally hers. After everything that had happened last year, after so many times that Santana left without a word she finally wanted to stay. They might still be a secret, but Brittany knew how hard Santana was trying and it made her heart flutter knowing it was all for her. For them. As much as Brittany adored her best friend, and now girlfriend - _girlfriend, _ she loved the way it sounded - Santana's penchant for being late sometimes irritated her to no end. However, at that moment Santana turned to her and flashed her a warm smile, the smile reserved for only her and Brittany's irriation evaporated immediately. That was the effect Santana had on her, and she wouldn't changed it for the world.

"Hold up Britt, the movie is at the very least an hour and a half long; I needs to eat you know." Santana replied before leaning close to Brittany's ear and softly whispering "Well, something that I can taste while in the theatre but that won't get us kicked out."

Brittany pulled back, as she felt her body tingle. _Santana, is that all you can ever think about?_She thought to herself as she felt her cheeks redden, and she looked up to Santana's chocolate eyes as a smirk surfaced on her face. Santana's eyes sparkled back at her as she grinned and turned back to the cashier to finish ordering.

l  
>l<p>

"What the hell Santana, " Brittany said as they walked towards the escalator, attempting to carry between them all Santana had decided they needed in the form of beverages and snacks "You really think we need large popcorn, large frozen cokes, and choc-topped ice-creams?"

She looked up at Santana with a bemused expression on her face which just caused Santana to chuckle.

"Of course baby, now c'mon hurry the movies already started," Santana said as she linked her arm though Brittany's and dragged them to the ticket checker.

"Two to 'Transformers' in theatre one, sit where you like."

"Thanks," Santana said to the ticket checker, and Brittany noted his eyes latch onto Santana and follow her movements as an awestruck expression highlighted his young teenage face. Boys and their hormones, she thought. She could have told him to stop leering but Santana was hot, Brittany definitely knew that, and she was hers. All hers. At last.

Santana, noticing the look on Brittany's face turned around to look behind her,  
>"What are you looking at Britt?"<p>

"He was checking you out Santana," Brittany stated in a very matter of fact manner.

"Ugh," Santana replied with a grimace, "that is not even funny."

"You're gorgeous San. Can't blame him. Anyway he might have been staring but I'm the lucky one in the end," Brittany whispered against her ear as they entered the movie theatre, watching as Santana blushed at her words. She loved hearing Brittany say such things to her. Constant reminders that they were now a couple. After all this time she finally had the girl she loved, and was luckily enough that the beautiful blonde loved her back. She turned to Brittany and held her gaze for a few seconds, before whispering "No, I am," with a slight smile which grew as she saw Brittany's sparkling eyes brighten even more at her response.

They turned back to find their seats only to see that the movie theatre was pretty empty. She could only count about ten heads amongst the rows. Two groups of near the front and one guy in the shadows a few rows from the back.

"San, this movie better be good."

"Or what?" Santana replied with a sly grin. She had won tickets to the movie. It wasn't really one that she would have usually picked, and she knew Brittany wasn't exactly an action flick fan but if it meant a night out with just Brittany she would gladly take it. They had been so busy lately with practicing for Sectionals, and with cheer practice and school work they had barely had any time just to be alone together.

Brittany just looked Santana in the eye and raised an eyebrow. She heard Santana's breath catch and she revelled in the feeling it gave her. "Let's go in the back row," she said dragging Santana to sit down in the one love seat in the middle of the row.

"Whatever you say Britt, whatever you say," Santana said, plonking herself down and handing Brittany her coke and ice-cream.

The movie was really not her thing. Santana turned to look at Brittany and could see that she was right; Brittany wasn't really into it either. They'd finished their ice-cream and their frozen cokes and half the popcorn between them and it had only been half an hour. Santana sighed, and turned back to the screen, realising now that perhaps a night at home in her room watching dvds would have been more suitable for them. At least they would have been able to snuggle. She felt a smile creep upon her face and she pictured it in her mind. A smile that vanished just as quickly when she felt pressure on her left leg. She looked down to see Brittany's hand slowly caressing her thigh. Just that small gesture and she could feel her body responding. She shifted a little in her seat, and cleared her throat quietly, trying to keep her attention on the film, but didn't attempt to stop Brittany.

Beside her Brittany smiled to herself, but kept her eyes on the screen. She didn't need to look at Santana to know the effect she was having on her. The movie was incredibly boring for her, and she had been daydreaming about certain other activities that would have been much more, how would she put it...pleasurable. She shifted slightly to her right so she was closer to Santana and inched her hand towards the gap where Santana's thighs were almost touching, and began to massage.

Santana instinctively spread her legs wider at Brittany's touch, and when she realised what she had done, still could not bring herself to close them. Now she was definitely aroused and could feel her wetness beginning to moisten her underwear. Brittany on the other hand could feel the heat emanating from Santana's centre, through her tight jeans. Her smile widened and she began to move her hand up Santana's thigh when she felt a strong, smooth hand grab her wrist and still her movements. She spun her head to her right, and met Santana's eyes. Eyes that oozed desire, and arousal.

"Britt..." she heard Santana whisper as they locked eyes "what are you doing..?"

"What does it look like San?" Brittany whispered with a smirk. Normally she would never dare try something like this but she couldn't help herself. Santana looked so sexy tonight in her tight skinny jeans, high black boots and close-fitting maroon shirt that Brittany was impressed she had been able to control herself thus far already.

"We are in a public...and I mean REALLY public place, Britt, in case you hadn't noticed!" she hissed back at her, her grip on Brittany's wrist loosening at she look into the lust-filled eyes of the blonde beside her.

Brittany shifted as close as she could get to Santana, which was pretty close as there was no armrest for the love seat. She leant over and whispered softly in Santana's ear "Exactly..."  
>At that same moment Santana felt a hand cup her through her jeans, and realised too late that she had let go of Brittany's hand.<p>

"God, Britt..." Santana groaned faintly, but gave up any more of an attempt to stop Brittany's actions.

Brittany smirked, and moved her lips from Santana's ear to plant soft kisses down her neck, till she reached her pulse point where she lingered for several seconds. She could hear Santana's breathing hitch, and could feel her swallow hard, and it just turned her on more than she was already. She could feel her own wetness beginning to pool in her underwear and she moved her hand up to the rim of Santana's jeans. She paused, to see if Santana would stop her, but Santana's hands were otherwise occupied clutching onto the edge of her seat and the hand rest to her right.

"Fuck...Brittany..." she saw the brunette mouth. Santana's ability to speak diminished. Brittany took that as an invite, and dropped a kiss on Santana's lips before pushing her hand beneath Santana's jeans and under the offending material that was the only barrier between her and her destination. She reached down aiming for Santana's slit, deliberately trying to avoid contact with Santana's pleasure spot, but the tightness of Santana's jeans prove the attempt was fruitless and Santana moaned quietly as Brittany's palm brushed against her clit. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap itself over her mouth and her eyes flew open making eye contact with blue eyes, bathed in arousal, as she watched Brittany come closer. Santana's eyes fluttered closed once again as she felt the hand that covered her mouth move away only to be replaced by a pair of familiar lips. She smiled into the kiss, and then flung her head back against the head rest as she felt Brittany's finger sneak slowly between her lips, before stopping at her opening, and then making its way back up towards her clit but not quite reaching it.

Santana groaned inwardly, frustrated. She no longer cared that she was in a movie theatre with people mere metres away; all she wanted was Brittany, inside her, NOW!

Santana whipped her hand up and latched onto Brittany neck and pulled her closer, bringing her lips to Brittany ear she whispered desperately "Brittany...please..."

"What do you want?" Brittany teased.

"I want...I need you..."

"You need what Santana?"

"I need you to fuck me...!" Santana responded urgently.

The desperation in Santana's whisper made Brittany herself moan, and she glanced around quickly at the nearly empty theatre, and was glad to see that everyone else seemed to be enthralled by the happenings on the screen. The loud audio was also a plus. Perhaps action flicks weren't so bad if this was what she would spend her time doing during them. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes?" she said to the visibly flustered Santana beside her.

She leant in until she could feel Santana's sharp breaths against her own lips.

"Okay," she whispered, as her fingers reached Santana's opening and she thrust inside her girlfriend.

Brittany began to pick up a rhythm and she could feel Santana begin to move in unison to meet her thrusts, but as the pace increased Brittany stopped, her fingers tightly encased within Santana's tight walls. She put a hand against Santana's shoulder and saw her eyes blink open, full of confusion.

"Santana," she whispered as she leant into Santana's ear "if you keep that up, someone will definitely hear us and catch us. Understand?"

"Uh yeah.." Santana replied in defeat and bit her lip to try keep herself quiet, as Brittany began to pick up her pace again.

Santana moved her arm up to her mouth to prevent her moaning. _What are we doing? We are in a public movie theatre! We should stop. _Right at the point when logical thinking was about to rear its ugly head Santana felt Brittany's thumb make contact with her clit and she writhed against Brittany's hand in an attempt to increase contact, while keeping in mind not to make any noise. Santana could feel herself being brought to the edge, and Brittany's soft lips on her neck, her sucking on her pulse point and the spare hand that seemed to have found its way under Santana's top to caresses her bra clad breast were all drawing her to the point of complete and utter ecstasy, but also hell as she kept trying not to make a single sound. Brittany could tell Santana was close, by her rapid heartbeat and her trembling body. She could feel Santana's arousal intensify as her walls clenched around Brittany's fingers as if they never wanted to let them go.

She bent down to Santana's ear and whispered at an almost unintelligible volume  
>"Come for me Santana, come for me baby.." while she curled her fingers deep within her lover and added a little extra pressure to her clit, the way she knew would always bring Santana to climax.<p>

That was all Santana needed, and as she reached her peak she felt Brittany's mouth on hers to prevent her from screaming out loud. The blood thumped around her brain as her body convulsed. Brittany slowed down her pace, but didn't stop, drawing out Santana's orgasm for as long as she could, and she kissed Santana tenderly. Brittany delicately drew her fingers out of Santana, and brought her hand out from Santana's jeans before raising it to her lips and sucking each finger slowly and seductively till they were clean. She grinned devilishly at Santana, who up until now had just been staring at her blonde in total awe and admiration. _She is so hot when she does that, _she thought to herself, as she waited for herself to calm down enough for her to gain control of her limbs. Brittany raised her eyes to the ceiling as if contemplating something.

"Britt?"

"You know what San? You didn't need to buy me popcorn, ice-cream and frozen cokes, because none of them come close in comparison to how delicious you always taste."

The comment sent a shiver down Santana's spine and she felt the heat between her legs beginning to return.

She reached up and pulled Brittany down towards her. "And you know what Britt? I think we should go, because there are things I really want to do to you right now and my parents are out till late tonight, " Santana whispered in her ear, her voice dripping with meaning, causing Brittany to swallow hard "but I don't believe I can do them here, or we might get arrested."

Brittany jumped off Santana as if shocked and hurriedly started gathering her things.

"Well, come on San, let's go! This movie is shit anyway."

"Perhaps. But I don't regret that we came after all." Santana grinned and grabbed Brittany's hand before they crept out of the movie theatre as quickly as possible, noticing that thankfully everyone else remained engrossed in the film.


End file.
